1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a D/A Converter (digital-to-analog converter), more particularly to a D/A Converter for the display driver.
2. Description of Related Arts
For the conventional gamma voltage generator for the display driver of an LCD, a resister string is used. And in the display driver, there are multiple decoders for selecting the needed gamma voltages. The resister string and the decoders occupy a lot of area, and, therefore, there is a need to provide a new design to reduce the area of the gamma voltage generator.